


Red Headed Demon

by jung_jeffery127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crossroads Deals & Demons, Johnny just wants to love Taeyong, M/M, taeyong is a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_jeffery127/pseuds/jung_jeffery127
Summary: Johnny tries so many times to make Taeyong fall for him, but everything fails. A joke leads Johnny to try summoning a crossroads demon. Spoiler alert: It's Taeyong.





	Red Headed Demon

“Johnny, give it a rest will you?” Jaehyun sighs and pats Johnny’s back. 

This was Johnny Seo’s sixth attempt at winning the heart of Lee Taeyong. Each attempt has failed miserably, just like this one. It wasn’t uncommon for Johnny to openly display affection for the younger male, in fact it became so common that the other boys became worried when Johnny didn’t mention Taeyong. Taeyong found Johnny’s attempts adorable, but he could never accept Johnny. Taeyong holds a secret that few know. 

“Why won’t he just accept me?” Johnny flops onto Jaehyun’s bed, tears in his eyes. 

Doyoung sighs and wraps his arms around the tall, sad, male. Jaehyun lays on the other side of Johnny and wraps his arms around him. 

“Am I not good enough?” Johnny sniffles and buries his head in Doyoung’s neck. 

“You are good enough Johnny,” Doyoung rubs his back, “Taeyong is just stupid.”

“Doyoung is right. If Doyoung did half of what you do for Taeyong for me, we’d be married,” Jaehyun chuckles and kisses Johnny’s cheek. 

“Guess I need to step up my game then,” Doyoung runs his fingers though Johnny’s hair. 

A small knock is heard from Doyoung and Jaehyun’s door. 

“Who is it?” Jaehyun shouts loud enough so the person behind the door could hear him. 

“Jisung and Chenle!” Jisung shouts as he fidgets behind the door. 

“Come in,” Johnny calls out and continues to be buried in between the DoJae couple. 

Jisung and Chenle walk inside the bedroom with a plate and a cover on top of it. Johnny sits up and looks at the two while smiling at them. 

“We made you something! With the help of Kun hyung,” Chenle blushes slightly as he hands the plate to Johnny. 

Johnny takes the topper off the plate to see Chicago style hot dogs. Johnny grins and sets the plate on the bedside table. He stands up and walks to the two youngest members. He hugs the two tightly and kisses the top of their heads while smiling. 

“Thank you Chenle and Jisung. It means a lot to me,” Johnny grins at the two. 

“You’re welcome hyung! Renjunnie, Jaemin, and Jeno are gonna make you something after they’re done practicing. They’re being buttheads,” Jisung pouts but giggles softly. 

“Well tell them I said thank you. I really appreciate you guys trying to make me feel better,” Johnny smiles at Jisung while ruffling his and Chenle’s hair.

Chenle and Jisung hug Johnny before leaving the room with the plate topper and giggling. Johnny sits down on the bed and smiles at Doyoung and Jaehyun. He grabs the hot dogs and takes a bite of one of them. Exactly like home. Johnny closes his eyes and moans at the taste of the hot dogs. 

“Do you need a moment by yourself?” Doyoung laughs and shakes his head. 

“Maybe,” Johnny laughs and takes another bite of the hot dog, “You know what? Fuck Taeyong right now. I’m marrying Kun and adopting Chenle and Jisung. These are some bomb ass Chicago dogs,” Johnny shoves the last of the first hot dog in his mouth. 

“I think Taeil would have a problem if you married his husband,” Doyoung laughs and shakes his head. 

“Fuck it. I’ll marry Taeil too! We having a three way marriage,” Johnny laughs and proceeds to choke on the food in his mouth. 

Jaehyun laughs as he smacks Johnny’s back to get him to stop choking on the food. Johnny laughs once he can breathe again and shakes his head. 

“I’m such an idiot sometimes,” Johnny grins at Jaehyun and Doyoung.

“You’re just now figuring this out?” Doyoung rolls his eyes at Johnny while laughing. 

The three continue to joke around as Johnny finishes his Chicago dogs. They all lay back and watch a movie on the T.V. while cuddling. This happened often when Johnny was rejected by Taeyong. Doyoung and Jaehyun always seemed to be Johnny’s shoulders to cry on. They were the ones who Johnny first told about his crush on the Neo Culture Tech leader. Johnny was so nervous to tell them that he broke down in the middle of telling them. Johnny was the first one in the group to come out to the group. One by one the other members began to show their true selves which slowly led to everyone in the group finding their one. Johnny had his one, but his one didn’t want him. 

“How could I win him over? Make him fall for me?” Johnny asks Jaehyun and Doyoung. 

“As a last resort, you could always summon a demon,” Jaehyun chuckles and shakes his head. 

“Why a demon?” Johnny asks as he looks at Jaehyun. 

“You know that American show Supernatural?” Jaehyun asks while smiling. 

“Well duh yeah. Wait like the crossroads demons?” Johnny asks and smiles. 

“Yeah!” Jaehyun grins and nods his head.

“Johnny is not summoning a demon,” Doyoung shakes his head and plays with Johnny’s dyed blue hair. 

“That’s gay,” Johnny pouts and messes with his nose ring. 

“So are you,” Doyoung smirks at Johnny. 

“Fair point,” Johnny nods his head and laughs while snuggling into the two. 

After a couple of hours, some cupcakes made by Renjun, Jaemin, and Jeno, and a couple more shows later Johnny finally goes to the room he shares with Taeyong. Johnny sighs and lays in his bed before shaking his head. He pulls out his phone and puts it on the charger. Johnny turns the television on. He turns on a random channel which just so happens to be a Korean paranormal channel. Johnny watches the episode intently before thinking back to what Jaehyun had said to him. 

“No that’s stupid. Demons don’t exist,” Johnny chuckles softly before looking over at his phone. 

Johnny stares at his phone for a good five minutes. He contemplates. Should he? No it’s stupid. No way. Demons aren’t real. However, Johnny grabs his phone despite his thoughts telling him no. He opens his browser and types in how to summon a crossroads demon. 

“Why the hell do I need a bone from a black cat? I bet it can’t be that hard to find one,” Johnny mumbles before going on a private search engine to look up places in Seoul to buy a bone of a black cat. 

Johnny quickly shuts his phone off and closes his eyes when he hears his room door open. Johnny tries to calm his heart by breathing slowly. Taeyong grumbles and takes his shoes off. 

“Johnny? Are you awake?” Taeyong asks Johnny while biting the inside of his lip. 

“Yeah. What’s up?” Johnny looks over at Taeyong. 

“Can I cuddle with you tonight? I had a really rough day and just want to be held,” Taeyong sniffles and pouts. 

Johnny immediately scoots over on his bed to make room for the red haired male. Taeyong instantly slips into the bed and under the covers. He wraps his arms around Johnny’s body and lays his head on Johnny’s chest. Johnny smiles brightly at Taeyong before kissing his cheek gently. 

“Sorry,” Johnny mumbles as he buries his face into Taeyong’s hair. 

“Don’t be,” Taeyong smiles and snuggles into Johnny before drifting off to sleep. 

Johnny smiles as he drifts off to sleep with one final thought on his mind: he was summoning a fucking demon. 

-

When Johnny woke up the next morning, Taeyong was unsurprisingly missing from the bed. Johnny sighs softly and shakes his head before mumbling some curses to himself. Johnny stands up before walking to his closet. He grabs a pair of black skinny jeans and a black shirt. He grabs a face mask and some sunglasses to top the outfit off. Johnny quickly gets dressed before slipping some black boots on. He walks over to his phone and pulls it off the charger. He bites his lip before slipping out past everyone, including his managers. Johnny begins to walk towards the main shopping center of Seoul. He had the address ingrained in his head of the voodoo shop. He just hoped that they had what he was looking for. Thankfully the shop was a hot tourist attraction so he didn’t have to worry much if he got caught by fansites. He could play it off as a prank gift for one of the boys. Johnny feels his phone buzz causing him to groan. He pulls it from his pocket before looking at who was calling. 

“Fuck,” he mumbles before answering the phone. 

“Where the hell are you?” Jaehyun shouts through the phone. 

“Out,” Johnny chuckles softly and shakes his head. 

“What the hell does that mean Seo?” Doyoung shouts and looks at his boyfriend. 

“I needed some air. Taeyong came into our room almost crying and we cuddled and of course when I woke up, he was gone,” Johnny sighs, playing off the real reason why he was out of the house. 

“Oh Johnny. I’m sorry. Just be safe please,” Jaehyun frowns while looking at Doyoung. 

“I will. Bye Jaehyun. Bye Doyoung,” Johnny hangs up before shaking his head, “That was close,” he mumbles out. 

Johnny smirks softly as he arrives to the dimly lit voodoo shop. He walks inside before getting hit with the scent of patchouli and lavender. 

“Welcome to the darkest corner in Seoul. How can I help you?” the small woman behind the counter smiles at Johnny. 

Johnny walks over and smiles behind his mask, “This is going to be a weird question, but do you have any black cat bones?” 

“Trying to summon a demon?” she giggles and walks over to the corner of her display case. 

“Just an experiment,” Johnny blushes a light shade of red. 

“I see. Need some graveyard dirt as well?” she smiles at Johnny. 

“Yes ma’am,” Johnny smiles at her. 

“Be very careful okay? Don’t mix these until you are at a crossroads,” she hands him the bone and dirt.

“How much do I owe you?” Johnny pulls out his wallet. 

“Nothing Mister Seo,” she winks at Johnny, “now go summon your demon.” 

Johnny nods in shock before walking out of the voodoo shop. Once he walks out he’s met with Jaehyun. 

“Fancy meeting you here,” Johnny blushes. 

“You stupid idiot. Let’s go home. Now,” Jaehyun takes Johnny to the car causing Johnny to pout behind his mask. 

The two get into Jaehyun’s car before Jaehyun turns on his car. Jaehyun begins to drive to a fast food restaurant in silence. 

“Don’t you wanna know what I got?” Johnny asks shyly. 

“You got a black cat bone and some graveyard dirt,” Jaehyun looks at Johnny before looking back at the road. 

“How did you know?” Johnny pouts. 

“I’m not stupid,” Jaehyun rolls his eyes as he looks over at the menu when they pull into the drive thru, “What do you want?” 

“Nuggets,” Johnny hums softly and plays with his jeans. 

Jaehyun nods his head before he begins to order their food along with food for Doyoung. Johnny looks at the bag he brought with him that contained the bone and the bag of dirt. 

The two males never spoke about that day again.

-

It has now been three months since Johnny bought the supplies from the voodoo shop. They finally had some downtime between practices and photoshoots along with variety shows. Today was the day that Johnny was going to the crossroads. Jaehyun and Doyoung already knew of his plans, however, they were the only ones who knew. 

“Be safe please. I don’t need some bad omen over the group because of you,” Jaehyun chuckles softly and smiles at Johnny. 

“I’ll be careful alright? I promise you. Where’s the car?” Johnny asks his best friends. 

“Out front. Text me when you get there please?” Doyoung sighs and hands Johnny some extra stuff for the road. 

“I will. I promise. I love you guys,” Johnny smiles and kisses Doyoung and Jaehyun’s cheek. 

Johnny leaves the dorm rooms and outside of the building to the black car outside. Johnny breathes out shakily before getting into the vehicle. He bites his lip and looks at the building. 

“God I hope I don’t fuck this up,” Johnny grumbles before starting the car and beginning the navigation to a crossroads where no one would recognize him. 

He chose a crossroads out in the country where there was a small cafe close by the crossroads. Johnny hums softly as he drives. He was terrified of what would happen. He knows that if he made a deal, he would in turn be thrown into hell after a certain amount of time. 

“I hope this is fake,” Johnny mumbles and shakes his head as he continues to drive to the crossroads cafe. 

An hour and several panic attacks later, Johnny finally arrives at the crossroads cafe. Johnny texts Jaehyun and Doyoung that he made it to the crossroads. He grabs the bag with the cat bone and graveyard dirt. He grabs the photocard with his face on it. Johnny closes his eyes and grabs the box before getting out of the car. 

“It’s now or never John boy,” he shakes his head as he walks to the middle of the crossroads. 

Johnny begins to dig a spot in the middle of the crossroads shakily. He puts the bone, graveyard dirt, and photocard inside the box. He closes the box before burying the box and putting the dirt back over it. Johnny waited for a few seconds before shrugging when nothing happened. 

“Guess it’s a hoax,” Johnny turns around and screeches when he sees a red haired male. 

“Well, a newcomer. I can tell by how careful you were with everything. What do you need?” The demon smirks and turns around before going pale, “J-Johnny?” 

“Taeyong?” Johnny asks in shock. 

“Fuck this,” Taeyong disperses into thin air leaving Johnny behind. 

Johnny gets into his car and begins to call Taeyong. The phone rang and rang and eventually went to voicemail. Johnny immediately called back and kept calling back until he finally got an answer. 

“What the fuck do you want Johnny?” Taeyong asks wiping the tears from his eyes. 

“Come back. We can go eat at the cafe and just talk. Please?” Johnny wipes his eyes and sniffles. 

“You’re not gonna yell at me?” Taeyong mumbles through the phone. 

“No I’m not. Please come back,” Johnny smiles slightly when he sees Taeyong appearing in front of his car without his horns or anything. 

Johnny hangs up and gets out of his car. He grabs his wallet and smiles at Taeyong. He walks up to him and holds his hand out. Taeyong intertwines their fingers as they walk inside the cafe. 

“Table for two?” a smaller male grins at the two. 

“Yes please,” Johnny smiles at the host who takes them to a private table. 

The host places the menus down and smiles at the two, “Your waiter will be right with you,” he nods. 

Taeyong continues to look at the ground, refusing to look at Johnny. 

“Taeyong. Look at me. I’m not gonna get mad at you or judge you. Is that why you’ve been rejecting me? Or is it because you don’t like me,” Johnny looks at Taeyong who looks at Johnny shocked. 

“You think I don’t like you?” Taeyong looks at Johnny. 

“You’ve rejected me six times and always disappear when we cuddle. Yeah I kind of assumed you didn’t like me,” Johnny bites his lip and sighs. 

“I rejected you because I’m a fucking demon. A crossroads demon at that! If we were to get married, it’s considered a deal. Either you would die or I would lose my position as a crossroads demon. I wanted to fulfill my contract before accepting you. Johnny, I’m head over heels in love with you. I didn’t want you to die,” Taeyong looks at Johnny who smiles fondly at Taeyong, “Why are you smiling at me?” 

“Because you’re adorable,” Johnny grins at Taeyong. 

“Hi! My name is Jaewoo! Can I get you guys anything to drink?” a waiter smiles at the two males. 

“Can I get two americanos and two of the specials please?” Johnny smiles at the waiter. 

“Of course!” Jaewoo takes the menus and walks off. 

“Now where were we?” Johnny looks over at Taeyong who is blushing a deep red and pouting, “Why are you pouting?” 

“You’re treating me like a baby!” Taeyong pouts more. 

“You are. You’re my baby,” Johnny grins at Taeyong and leans over the table to kiss Taeyong’s nose. 

Taeyong giggles softly and looks at Johnny, “Hey. No fair.” 

“All is fair in love and war my darling,” Johnny grins at Taeyong, “When does your contract end?” 

“Today was my last day. I didn’t want you to find out like this. I’ll always be a demon, but I can’t be a crossroads demon anymore, but I’m okay with that. I just want you,” Taeyong smiles at Johnny. 

“Good cause all I want is you,” Johnny smiles at Taeyong. 

-

Once the two males got home, Doyoung and Jaehyun were eagerly waiting in Johnny’s room. 

“Oh? Taeyong? Y-You’re here? And with Johnny?” Doyoung gulps and looks at Jaehyun. 

“You two are fucking idiots. You let him summon me?” Taeyong shakes his head as he clings to Johnny. 

“We knew if he knew, you would finally accept him. I haven’t gotten laid in ages thanks to Johnny sobbing every five minutes about you,” Jaehyun chuckles as he looks at Johnny who blushes. 

“Shut up?” Johnny shakes his head and looks at Taeyong. 

“Go get laid then? Get the hell out of my boyfriend’s room?” Taeyong shakes his head. 

“Glady,” Jaehyun and Doyoung run out of the room smirking. 

“Gross,” Johnny chuckles and lays on his bed allowing Taeyong to lay with him. 

“Tell me about it. I got them together,” Taeyong giggles and presses his lips to Johnny’s. 

Johnny kisses back while smiling into the kiss. Taeyong giggles and pulls away. 

“Wanna make a deal with the devil?” Taeyong giggles loudly. 

“I’m already going to hell. Why not?” Johnny pins Taeyong down before kissing him again. 

Nobody in the dorm got much sleep that night thanks to Johnny and Taeyong.


End file.
